


Softer sides

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lol Anakin gets confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: During a planet wide comm error, Anakin Skywalker gets sent to the creche to find Mace Windu. He gets a few surprises from the usually austere master.





	Softer sides

There is something really annoying about being sent as a messenger boy through the temple but Anakin can’t really complain considering it’s not only the Temple’s communications that is on the fritz but the entire of Coruscant with the Chancellor having to use the emergency holochannels to really reach people to inform them that there are faulty signals interfering with the standard comm signals.

So it is basically all scrambled and people are reduced to running around, informing each other by foot and several droids are very grumpy.

Anakin has had to listen to R2 yelling obscenities in binary for a good half hour before he managed to escape the angry astromech.

And now he’s being a messenger boy, Obi-Wan having turned his deadly pleading eyes on Anakin while begging him to go inform Windu, who was apparently in the creche, that there was a council meeting.

Considering how big the creche was…

Well Anakin asked one of the crechemaster where he could find Windu, the woman covering her mouth for a moment before clearing her throat and pointing.

‘Bet he’s holding some kind of boring little lecture on containing emotions and not getting attached to toys.’ Anakin grumbled to himself as he made his way towards the room pointed out. ‘Those poor little souls, best save them from Windu’s grumpy sourpuss fa-’

Anakin.exe stopped working as he took in the room.

The room pretty much looked like any play room of the creche when in use, full of kids, toys everywhere, kids sectioned into groups depending on what they were doing.

There was even a few hand prints in different colors on the wall from finger paints that Anakin knew from experience that would be hell to scrub from the wall as he had come to learn during creche duty.

But it was Windu that had Anakin’s attention.

Because Windu was sitting with a group of five younglings at a squat little table on one of the tiny chairs, a little porcelain yellow cup in his giant looking hands, having a tea party with two rodians, one wookie, one zabrak and a human.

Now, that in itself would have been enough to cause Anakin to pause, Mace Windu having a pretend tea party with the younglings.

However… that was not the end to the madness.

Because the kids had also given Windu a makeover, the master of the order’s lips smeared in bright purple play lipstick, sparkly pink blush that could barely be seen with the man’s dark skin, a sparkly top that barely fit the man and must be stretchy and what was in essence a vulture wide brim hat.

Staring at the vulture hat, Anakin could slowly feel his jaw drop.

It was a wide brimmed brown hat, the vulture clearly fake but glaring at everyone with a faux fur trim around it, looking like the damn fake thing was about to swoop off and caw at everyone.

Finally it seemed the man noticed Anakin, giving him a haughty look, the makeup and outfit he was in doing nothing to take away from his attitude.

“Yes Knight Skywalker, was there something you needed?” He questioned dryly, raising the cup to his lips and then blinking and peering into it, as if suddenly realizing that it was pretend and therefor there would be no tea.

“I… emergency council meeting?” Anakin managed to get out, his voice strangled.

There was a chorus of disappointed groans, the little wookie latching onto Windu while rawring up at him sadly.

“Oh dear, well that’s too bad. I seem to be in a meeting already with the younglings of bantha clan,” Windu answered, patting the wookie’s head gently. “You’ll just have to inform the others that I’m stuck and will have to review the meeting holo later on.” He drawled then smirked when there was a cheer of happiness and the wookie crawling into Windu’s lap.

Yup, Anakin.exe had certainly stopped working.


End file.
